


(Y/N) "KANO" X CANON BUSTERS

by Matrixdexter



Category: Cannon Busters (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Genderbending, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrixdexter/pseuds/Matrixdexter
Summary: Basically You're Kano from mortal kombat in canon busters
Kudos: 1





	(Y/N) "KANO" X CANON BUSTERS

NAME: (Y/N)

ALIASES: "KANO"

AGE: 21

RACE: human/cyborg

WEAPONS: fist, raptor knifes, bionic eye, cybernetic heart (the red circle), grenades, boot blades and Winchester shotgun 1887

CLOTHES: what Kano wears in Mortal kombat 11

FEATURES: so basically I'm gonna do some slight changes for example you’re exactly like Kano only that less muscular less hairy and I'm not gonna do an Australian accent because I sure as shit can't do accents

ABILITIES: strength, knowledge of mechanical objects, knife throwing, agile, can handle his booze and scan things with his robot eye

LIKES: eating, sleeping, drinking, fighting, money, SAM, Bessie, Casey, philly (sometimes) creating new weapons or upgrades, his weapons (mostly the knifes) and strong opponents

DISLIKES: being denied his food, someone taking his weapons and drinks, people not letting him sleep, people being weak, someone hurting his friend, the prince, phillys stupidity and botica

**Author's Note:**

> (Also I'm making philly a female why? Because I can also she’s gonna have the same attitude like Santi but only towards you)


End file.
